


The time where someone have caught them

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris & Leo are together but still one secret relationship. What happen if someone saw them kissing and other stuff in a elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time where someone have caught them

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while, i wanted something a little like this.  
> Written this at the 1st Person ( a character that i have invented)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

I was in the elevator to go to my room, I was on holiday in some city for spending some time and visit and other stuff, because my job was quite difficult.

But I think what I saw it's just weird, space and oh my god. But this day I couldn't believe what I have seen,

it's been like if they don't see me in the elevator.  
Cristiano Ronaldo & Lionel Messi together, holding hands.

In my head, I was "OMG, they are together, they are such a beautiful couple"

They still didn't see me when they have begun to talk

"I want you so much, my love"

"Me too, I want you so much"

They have begun to kiss each other, they didn't bother to check if there was someone, it's been like if I was invisible. Then, while kissing I have seen each other put on the pants of the other, their hands, they were touching each other while kissing. And I was here I saw everything. I do no noise or something like that. I have even tried to keep my breathing for that they no saw me.

Then the floor where Lionel & Cris was here, they finished what they have done, then they say "I love you, can't wait to spend this week together with you"

"Me Too"

They were still holding their hands when they were leaving.

And I have said "OMG, I have to pinch myself for seeing if I'm not dreaming"   
Then, while the door begun to close, I saw them  
They were red and me too..   
The door was closed and I couldn't believe what I have seen.

The next day I was on the terrace of the hotel, then they have arrived for seeing me.

"Hi... Can we talk" ask Lionel

"Yes of course"

They sit and they were looking at me "We were sorry about yesterday, we really thought we were alone"

"I'm sorry too..."

"You are not a journalist or something like this to sell what have happen?" Ask Lionel

"You don't have to be worried, I will not sell what have happen. I'm happy for both of you, I follow football since I'm young and I'm really happy to see both of the best players in the world together"

"Oh, thanks"

"No Problem"

"Can we maybe offer you so places for games, for you and someone or just you. Or other stuff" say Cristiano

"You don't have to offer me something because of what happen"

"Yes... but we still want it"

"Ok..." I can't resist

"Thanks"

"Can you give us your phone number so we can text you the information for the game"

"Ok, thanks again"

"You are a cute couple"

They were blushing

"Be careful  both of you and I really know that I will follow you closely during the year with your teams"

2 months later, I had my invitations to their games, they were happy matches.

After the game they saw me, and we have talked and begun to be friends.

**END**


End file.
